


May I see your eyes?

by rasiel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasiel/pseuds/rasiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert has for years of friendship and secret love with his best friend Dave Strider asked to see his eyes. And so the day finally comes when he gets to see what he has been waiting for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I see your eyes?

“Please don’t be scared.”

Mumbles, and nods. Promises and truth, slowly he takes them off. Showing that he to a full level trusts you and your judgement. And yet you can see him trembling a bit when he grips the frame of the glasses, slowly pulling them off. His eyes slowly open when the shades are lying in his lap.

The colour of his eyes consume your mind when he looks at you, the red spark of light that shimmers oh so bright with insecurity. He hasn’t unsheeted his eyes since his bro gave him his first shades, unless he was going to sleep of course but then he would protect them by closing his eyes. Afraid of ever being called those words again. Spawn of the devil, Demon, Catastophe. You can see the weakness behind the protecting warmth, behind the made up strength. And slowly he lets you see his feelings in one sight.

His body has tensed up, may it be because you haven’t spoken? How long has it been since he took them off.. A minute? 5 minutes? You blink a little, adjusting the way you are sitting but you don’t take your eyes off of his, deep blue locking with glowing red. So beautiful, so incredible. You’re speachless, but deep inside you’d tell him how beautiful he is, if there was words to say that.

He says something, mumbles something and you hush him silently, a finger against your soft lips. He doesn’t say a word in protest, he just looks down at his lap. You follow his eyes and see his fists clenched, you know he’s silently panicing inside and something tells you to hold him. Hold him an let him know he means a lot to you.

“You’re gorgeous.”

He tenses up again, compliments seem to be foreign to him but you continue going with them. Amazing, beautiful, deep. You tell him that you find him meaningful and that you wouldn’t mind spending the rest of your life with him. If he would let you, because he’s all you have ever wanted in your 17 year old life. He’s everything you care about.

And slowly he calms down, slowly he begins to lean into your touch and more promises are at that second made, promises of love and affection. Kisses and smiles are shared, one after one. Slow, passionate and loving.


End file.
